The invention relates to V-belts, but more particularly, the invention relates to a reinforcement for V-blocks of a V-block belt.
In one category of belts, V-blocks surround and slide on a metallic flat band member. The V-blocks are made of a high modulus material that directly contacts conical sides of a pulley without the aid of a polymeric wear surface. In such belts, power is transmitted by successive blocks pushing against each other. An example of such a block appears in FIGS. 10-12 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,742.
In a second category of belts, V-blocks surround and are attached to a flat band member. The blocks are made of a low modulus elastomer that also defines a friction wear surface. The blocks transmit power by pulling against the flat band tensile member. Such belts, because of their low modulus material, have a low power capability. An example of such V-blocks appear at FIGS. 14, 15 of Swiss Pat. No. 256,918 (1948).
A third category of belts has V-blocks that surround and engage ribs or teeth of a flat band type load-carrying member. The blocks have a high modulus reinforcement that engages the teeth and surrounds and supports the load-carrying member. Friction wear pads are attached to the reinforcement at oppositely facing V sides. Such belts are capable of transmitting much higher power than the second category belts. An example of a high modulus reinforcement for such a high power V-block belt appears at FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,687 (1979). The belt of the invention is directed to reinforcements and belts of the exemplary third category.